


Home is Where the Winchesters Are

by OnePieceDoesExist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Not Really Character Death, castiel is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePieceDoesExist/pseuds/OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: Castiel says goodbye for the last time.A what-if look into how Supernatural could end.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Home is Where the Winchesters Are

The bunker was quiet. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, considering that its occupants were away half the time. This silence, however, felt different. It was almost as if the building knew that its residents would not be returning. The man in the trench coat had already said goodbye, and the others would not be giving their respects, the man had expressed as much.

And now that man, who was not really a man, but an angel, was outside, staring at the stars. It was unusually clear, Castiel thought. He could see all the stars even if he was human. He closed his eyes, grappling with the emotions that flooded his mind. He swallowed, as if that would push his feelings down, make them disappear. 

Finally he turned. He turned toward the two unlit pires. Castiel could do this. He could say goodbye. He had done it before, but this time, it was final. He could feel it, somewhere deep in his grace like a message from his father.  _ This is it Castiel.  _ So he turned to the pyres and walked up to the one on the left.

Samuel Winchester’s face met him, eyes closed to the clear starry sky.  _ You would have loved the sky tonight. _ Castiel thought, eyes sweeping over his friend, hand brushing back long hair. Memories, like they were ought to do, bombarded him at the most inopportune time. Sam had always surprised him. He had always reached out, to try and understand Castiel better. Something Castiel had always appreciated.

_ Yeah, Cas. Of course, she’ll be okay. So will you. _

_ We are fighting. We’re fighting for you, Cas. _

_ And like you said, you’re family, and we don’t leave family behind. _

Castiel shakily lit the pyre, refusing to let the tears fall. He cleared his throat again and spoke. “Goodbye Sam.” His throat closed up again right after and Castiel almost limped over to the second pyre. He stopped, holding onto the edge as he regained his composure. The moment his eyes saw Dean Winchester, however, all his effort went to waste. The memories assaulted him and he faintly registered falling to his knees.

_ You’re the best friend we’ve ever had. You’re our brother Cas, I want you to know that. _

_ I’m not leaving here without you, understand? _

_ You have been with us every step of this long, crazy thrill ride, and no matter how crazy it got, you never backed down. And that takes real strength. _

Castiel didn’t feel very strong right now. He pulled himself to his feet, eyes dripping and chin shaking. Dean looked peaceful. He looked more at peace than he had in years. The thought brought a smile to Castiel’s face. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple. With one last glance at his best friend, he whispered, not trusting his voice to go any higher. Even so, his voice cracked at the end. “Goodbye Dean.”

And he lit the pyre.

  
  


Castiel had not journeyed up to heaven in a long time, but he was finally welcomed back. More accurately he finally summoned the courage to go back. It had been a while on Earth, nearly a century since the Winchester’s passing. There were more angels than he last remembered, but Castiel paid them no heed. He was looking for something, or more specifically someone. Well, two someone’s. Many someone’s. He flew through heaven, following the call of  _ familiar, home, _ before stopping. He was in a field. A very familiar field. 

His borrowed heart pumped in his chest and he race up the hill. He fumbled at the bunker’s entrance, out of breath. His hands gripped at the handle but he paused. What if it was empty? An irrational fear, he knew. Then the door opened from the inside.

A shock of red hair greeted him, holding a cup of beer in one hand. She looked at him before a bright grin spread over her face and she threw the beer outside, almost tackling him in the subsequent hug. “Finally! We were wondering when you were going to catch up, nerd!” Charlie bounced in her excitement and pulled him inside. “Everyone’s been waiting for you!”

He couldn’t tell her to wait, that he wasn’t ready, before he was being pulled inside. Castiel first noticed how loud it was inside the bunker. It was almost never this loud. Then he noticed the people. The throng of bodies laughing and chattering around the space. His throat locked up. It was almost too much. He recognized these people. Those the Winchesters had saved and those they called family: Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Rufus, John, Mary, Kevin, Claire, Eileen, Garth, Jody, Jessica, Missouri. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Charlie ran to the railing and yelled down into the crowd. “Guess who’s here, bitches?!”

The noise stopped. It was almost silent as Castiel walked up to the railing, searching the crowd for two men. He almost didn’t notice the cheers, because his eyes caught shoulder length brown hair. He was racing down the stairs, missing the remarks of the guests.  _ So this is the angel I’ve been hearing so much about?  _ There were too many steps for Castiel’s liking.  _ The boys sure seemed to miss him.  _ He rudely pushed by people, but the crowd warped and moved out of his way.  _ Well, yeah, he’s their brother, the idjit.  _ Green eyes met his and Castiel wrapped his arms around the owner. 

He felt, more than heard, Dean’s chuckle, but he couldn’t care. Dean was gripping back just as tightly. Castiel looked over and pulled Sam into the embrace, ignoring his laughter as well. Right now he was surrounded by family. A family that he thought he would never see again. People he thought would never accept him, or would resent him forever, cheering for his return. This time he didn’t stop the tears.

He was home, and he was never leaving.


End file.
